


Drunk on love

by lostforlife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Caring Erwin Smith, Commander kink, Desk Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Needy Levi, Power Play, Top Erwin Smith, don't expect the kink to be too hard, the kink ain't too hardcore, they horny but still love eachother deeply, wrote it after a party and then passed out in a bathtub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostforlife/pseuds/lostforlife
Summary: Newly assigned Commander Smith is working until exhaustion, dealing with the broken wall. Thankfully he has a Captain willing to help him. If not with the paperwork, then with taking the edge off.





	Drunk on love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antipathichoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antipathichoe/gifts).



> ily babe

"How are you feeling 

_Commander Smith_ " 

The words still tasted strange in his mouth, but not unpleasantly so. 

He knew how much Erwin wanted this rank. How hard he worked to achieve it. 

If only the circumstances were different. 

Dealing with the broken wall without alcohol could be considered a sure way to lose your mind. So, after drinking some he decided to help Erwin keep his sanity too. 

Levi never got drunk before, but he had to admit it wasn't a bad feeling. He must've drunk at least 5 bottles of hard alcohol, but the annoyance at not being able to stand quickly turned into pleasant dizziness. 

Suddenly it felt as if his core, the deepest, almost always hidden areas in his soul and body, the fibres of his being, craved Erwin. 

He made it in front of his study without alerting any cadets on watch. 

How much does the watch have to suck to not notice a barely standing former thug? He'll deal with the brats if he remembers tomorrow morning. 

Now he just stood in the middle of the room while Erwin's tired eyes were scanning his body. 

Oh, how much he wanted those eyes to see everything of him, everything inside and out. He wanted to be swallowed by Erwin's gaze, wanted to fucking choke on it. 

"Levi, it's quite late. What are you doing here?" 

He was probably alerted by Levi's unusual behaviour. Wondering if Levi finally decided to act on his murderous intentions from when he joined now that titans have broken one of the walls and all of Erwin's work seemed useless. 

_Oh, blondie how wrong you are._

"C'mon Erwin, can't even answer a simple question?" 

"You're drunk." 

Looks like despite the late hour Erwin's brain is still capable of working. 

"No." 

But Levi is still an ass. 

"I would love to keep you company, trust me, but these documents are very important and-" 

"Oh, fuck them. Important? How? Are these shitty documents gonna stop the fucking titans?" 

Erwin had no answer for this. 

"You fill them out now you fill them out later it doesn't fucking matter Erwin, but you seriously need to relax." 

"Alright Levi." 

The exhaustion in his voice a lot more noticeable than before. 

"I'm going to bed." 

"Yea and stay all night awake because you won't be able to stop thinking about shit. I know you pretty well by now fucker." 

With that Levi started making light steps towards his desk. He wasn't sure if the swaying of his hips was intentional or not. Or if there was any swaying at all. His head felt clear one second and like a complete maze of thoughts right after. 

He couldn't even pretend he had any control over his body now. 

He planned on sitting on his lap but his legs failed him and he ended up on the floor next to Erwin's legs. 

They were nice legs. Strong calves hugged by the hard yet elastic leather of his boots. He laid his head on Erwin's knee and just enjoyed the intimacy of that moment. 

"You could order me to die you know." 

"Huh." 

Levi wasn't sure if it were the words or just the sound that startled Erwin. 

"You could order me to die and I would do it. You know that asshole? You could order me to die and I wouldn't say anything against it." 

"Levi I-" 

"Then why won't you fucking share a part of the burden you carry? Do you think it's easy? Watching you face everything yourself? I care about you Erwin, so much it scares me sometimes. I want to be by your side no matter what." 

"Levi... I'm sorry for keeping you out of this. If -" 

"Shut up, it's alright. But now, will you let me help you..." 

He used Erwin's things to pull himself up, closer to his face. 

"...Blondie?" 

He could feel Erwin go stiff under his touch. 

"Or do you want me to call you _sir_ , Commander Smith?" 

This seemed to do the trick as a dark blush was now spreading from Erwin's ears to his stunned face. 

"Oh, is something wrong _sir_? Do you need any help, _sir_?"

He carefully moved his hands towards Erwin's crotch and a rising hard on. 

"I noticed you going stiff when I called you like that this morning after the ceremony but fuck, Erwin, I had no idea it made you _this_ excited." 

He himself was in no position to tease Erwin though. He felt himself getting hard since he started thinking about him, still in his room and with a bottle in his mouth. 

It wasn't hard to imagine the bottle was something else. 

He positioned himself on Erwin's right knee and the heated look on Erwin's face made him act on his long-repressed desires. 

Slowly he started grinding against the knee still clothed in white uniform pants and harness. 

Fuck. 

_Oh fuck._

The sensation made his head spin and soon light moans, like exhales after a physical activity, started leaving his reddened lips. 

But Levi almost never got out of breath. 

No matter how many titans he slayed. 

This made the sounds even rarer to Erwin's ears. 

He just sat there for a while, letting the captain use his knee to pleasure himself, unable to do anything else. 

"Levi." 

He said it in a raspy voice, his mouth must've gone dry. 

"Yes, sir." 

Levi now started grinding even harder until the moans became louder, so high-pitched they could be mistaken for woman's screams. 

With that Erwin's strong arms pulled him closer so that Levi was now grinding against his crotch. 

His head jerked forward, his lips ready to capture Levi's, but... 

"Ah ah, Commander, this won't do. Taking advantage of a drunk soldier? I thought you were better than that." 

Levi slowly slid off of his lap, while Erwin's brain tried to process what just happened. 

After finding the cabinet containing liquor Levi bent down to take some, making sure the Commander had a great view of his ass. 

"Fucking someone drunk is considered a crime, isn't it? Let me help you fix this little problem, _sir_." 

He opened the bottle, took a deep gulp and after sitting on Erwin's still spread thighs transferred some of the burning liquid into his throat by a deep kiss. 

The kiss was all tongue and teeth, far too different from the usual kisses, but Levi enjoyed it nonetheless. 

Exploring Erwin's mouth with his tongue, spreading the liquor all over and swallowing his spit. 

Fucking disgusting. 

But so fucking hot. 

He wanted to be filled by Erwin, didn't matter how. 

And there was still another, more profound way to be filled by him.

"Erwin if you don't get out of the fucking harness this instant, I'm going to fucking lose it." 

Erwin pressed Levi close to his body, one arm holding his waist and the other grasping his ass. Levi wrapped his legs around Erwin and after making sure Levi wouldn't fall down Erwin used his free hand to push all documents off of the desk. 

He would most likely regret it in the morning, but it didn't matter now. 

All that mattered now was his drunk needy captain holding onto him for his dear life. 

Knowing Levi was far too out of it to help him with undressing, he laid him on the desk and as quickly as possible tried to do it himself. 

Whoever designed the harness was an asshole. 

"Erwiiin." 

While Erwin was struggling with the tight belts Levi got undressed too, pants hanging on his left foot, his right hand massaging the bulge covered by white underwear which was now stained with pre-cum. 

Erwin's eyes darkened at the sight which made Levi even more turned on, more desperate, and his hand was now rubbing so fast he was sure he would come unless something stopped him. 

Erwin was aware of it too. 

"Put that hand away _boy_." 

"But sir." 

"Now." 

Without the harness, wearing only white shirt and pants, Erwin stepped closer to the little captain writhing on his desk. 

"You don't want to upset your Commander, do you boy?" 

"No sir." 

The sensation stopped as Levi pressed his hand on the desk. But it was soon restored as Erwin squeezed his thighs to push them apart. 

Clad only in white underwear Levi was now laying in front of Erwin, his legs spread and a pleading look in his eyes. 

Erwin's mouth was watering. 

"If you touch yourself, I will stop immediately, do you understand?" 

"Yes sir." 

Erwin bent down and started licking Levi's cock through his underwear. 

While Levi was forbidden from touching himself, nothing was stopping him from making noise. 

The alcohol erased all his restrains and pride and he was now moaning so loudly he was sure everyone on the floor must've heard him.

Sorry Mike. 

"Sir i-if you won't stop I'll-" 

"Hold on boy." 

"Sir I-, Erwin please." 

Hearing his name made Erwin stop. 

Checking if Levi was alright, when Erwin finally saw him all sounds got stuck inside his throat . 

Levi was splayed out in front of him like one of those dirty pictures cadets were exchanging behind barracks. 

Legs almost painfully spread apart, spit glistening on his lips, tears forming in his eyes from trying to stop himself from coming. 

Erwin decided to be merciful and stop with the teasing, moving on to what Levi came here for. 

"Erwin, please, take off your clothes." 

The difference in how they were now, Levi in his underwear only and Erwin still in shirt and pants, even more underlined the difference in their ranks. 

It turned Levi on now, but while they did it, while they made love as Erwin often called it, he wanted them to be how they really were. 

Equals. 

No matter their positions Erwin trusted Levi above all and held him beside himself. Levi's words had the same weight as Erwin's in Erwin's mind and he enjoyed spending time with the captain and listening to his opinions on various topics. 

And while their power-imbalance game was hot, the fact that the Commander considered the former thug equal to himself made Levi's heart sing. 

And Erwin made sure that during sex, which was often used as an indicator of power, Levi never felt like he was under him. 

Gotten rid of the rest of his clothes and Levi's underwear Erwin was now searching his desk for lube. 

"Roll over and ass in the air so I can prepare you." 

Levi complied and closed his eyes, enjoying Erwin's rhythmical work. 

Erwin started with one finger, but due to them having sex quite often it didn't take long for Levi to open enough for the second finger. 

However, given the size of Erwin's cock two fingers won't be nearly enough. 

The feeling of having something in his ass soon stopped being uncomfortable and Levi started moaning again, this time not as loud. The atmosphere felt very intimate and he was worried he would ruin it. 

As Erwin added a third finger it became a lot harder and he had to bite his lips. 

"Erwin." 

No more Commander or sir, just Erwin. 

_His Erwin._

He wasn't sure why he said it, probably to make sure Erwin was still with him. It was ridiculous but not seeing the blonde was making him anxious. 

"I'm almost done love." 

As the fingers disappeared Levi couldn't stop the whine from escaping his lips, but immediately after he got excited for what was soon to come. 

"You can roll back now." 

Happy that he could see his lover's face again Levi immediately positioned himself on his back. 

"Erwin." 

"I'm here my love." 

"Please." 

Levi didn't have to specify what he was pleading for as Erwin slowly moved towards his ass, his lubed cock now teasing Levi's entrance. 

"Ready?" 

"Always." 

With that Erwin entered him. Only the tip at first, but soon he was able to fit almost whole. 

"Erwin, please, hands." 

Levi sometimes wanted to hold hands during sex, but usually didn't want to act on this urge. 

Erwin felt bad for using the alcohol's effects on Levi, but he was glad nothing held back his lover anymore. With all mental restrains removed he was free to do things he was normally ashamed to do. His moans filled the Erwin's study and it was like a music to his ears. Normally the Captain tried his hardest not to make any sound, often by biting his lips. But now the desperate sounds and pleads were escaping his lips like grains from a ripped bag spilled on the floor. 

"Erwin. I'm gonna." 

"Don't hold yourself back, love." 

Upon hearing Erwin's approval Levi's hips rose, toes curled and ropes of white come started erupting from his cock. 

Erwin came immediately after as Levi's inner walls tightened with his orgasm. 

Filling Levi he bent down for a kiss only to discover Levi was no longer conscious. He must've fallen asleep after he came. 

Picking the sleeping captain he decided to leave cleaning of his workplace for tomorrow. 

Slowly, making sure Levi wouldn't hit his head on the door frames, he went towards their room on the opposite side of his office. Thankfully no one was awake anymore, as why a naked Commander was now carrying a drunk Captain would be hard to explain. 

Laying Levi on the bed he decided to leave hygiene for tomorrow. He was too tired and it was as if the other's warm body was calling him. 

He covered them both with a blanket, already making peace with the fact that Levi would steal most of it by morning. 

"Goodnight, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> i know having sex with a drunk person is considered noncon but theyve been together for a while and levi would still enjoy it sober ok


End file.
